


世界旅行

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: 基于游戏《底特律：变人》而生，一个伪科幻不讲道理的故事





	1. 我的名字叫风

里包恩睁开眼，他的人造虹膜上倒映着星空。  
  
仿生人的脸上没有露出任何表情，右额角处的LED灯由初始的红色转变为黄，又很快地变为晴天似的蓝色，在两次快速的频闪后稳定下来。  
  
光滑的环形，像一个指环。  
  
他转转头，先看到自己雪白的、塑料质感的肩膀——那是人造皮肤之下的，真正的机体的模样。起初他以为被放进了仓库，像每一个仿生人都会经历的更新换代，但这个仓库太大了，大到超出了存储在他电子脑中的信息。他应该看到的是没有灯的水泥地窖，或是铁皮集装箱。他的周围应该有很多其他仿生人，因为他这个系列以损耗率高而著称。他确实看到了没有灯光的黑色，也看到很多其他的仿生人，无数的仿生人，白色的，残缺的肢体，埋在躯体下的头颅，它们在深黑色的背景中堆积，仿佛一场塑料做成的大雪。  
  
重新开机后的自检表明身体和人工智能都没有问题，生物组件来自于另一个WR400型仿生人，但它在他的身上运转良好，像他原本的那个一样散发着蓝色的光。仿生人抬手开启人工皮肤，与人类无异的肌肤和毛发从额角起扩散开来，完美地包裹起他整个躯体。  
  
他站起来，赤身裸体，一如他出厂时的样子。  
  
“你的机体损毁度超过50%，没想到可以重新开机。”  
  
说话的是一个年轻男人。他背着个鼓鼓囊囊的背包，几根过长钢条从里面伸出来。  
  
“就是你修好我的吗？”里包恩伸出手，抚上男人的脸颊。男人愣了一下，头点到一半，像是和里包恩有时差似的。仿生人的手指顺着稍显清瘦的脸颊下滑，溜过脖颈和胸口，停在他的腰际。指头隔着衣服，似有若无地抚摸腰部的皮肤。“我身体的某一个部件似乎需要进一步维修，难道你不想……”  
  
“不是你想的那样……你的人工智能大概还不足以完全理解现在的状况。”  
  
仿生人的手被礼貌地推开。  
  
“地球上已经没有人了。”  
  
男人 的表情平静，说不出是喜是悲。塑料的手指在他的身上留下一根看不见的线，蛛丝一般。他被牵引着。他刻意忽略了它。

  


“我的宇宙飞船在那边，沿着这条路一直走就到了。我一路寻找可用的零件，走得稍微远了一点。”风抬手随意地向前一指，指尖延伸的方向在黑夜之中，即使打开扫描模式里包恩依然没能看见，仿佛那个目的地根本就不存在似的。  
  
“我叫风，你随便怎么叫我都可以。我对你来说是外星人，但我的祖先曾在地球生活，和大多数同时代的人一样，他们在地球开始被抛弃时移民了。”  
  
叫做风的男子走在前面，深一脚浅一脚地踩在地上。这条曾作为路的实体在他脚下龟裂成块状，植物从裂开的缝隙中生长出来，一丛丛地蹭过他灰白色的宇宙服，分开又合并，像是不曾有人走过。里包恩的电子脑中没有储存这样的景象，当然更没有这个男人，他自然而然地听风的话，自然而然地跟着风，眼神自然而然地落在风的背上。  
  
“我来帮你背。”  
  
“不重吗？”  
  
风有些疑惑地把背包从肩上卸下来，看着高大的仿生人把它背在自己的背上。粗糙的肩带紧勒着他光滑的皮肤上，看起来与他实在太不不协调。仿生人微微调整肩带的长度，一整包金属废料在他的背后发出琐碎的声音，却没有对他挺拔的站姿产生丝毫影响。  
  
“在我出生的地方没有像你这样的仿生人，都做成机器人外型。我只在几个星球见过一些在有钱人家做仆人，说实话我经常忘记他们多有力气，以为他们只像外表那样。”风顿了顿，看向里包恩，“像你这样的型号，也需要做体力活吗？”  
  
“不需要。历史上曾出现过性爱仿生人伤人事件，所以我这一型号设计为比人类男性的平均力量高30%，但在未经客人允许的情况下只能使用70%。可以满足客人的特殊要求，且不对他们造成严重伤害。”  
  
里包恩像一台真正的机器那样复述着。  
  
“原来如此，够用了，我的飞船不大，没有太多可以修理。”  
  
风绕过一块掀开了口的地面。他的腿还有些软，胳膊、手臂、以及肩膀都是，像是骨头缝里进了空气。他的身体在宇宙服里，全身的肌肉在吱吱作响，每走一步都感觉酸痛又憋涨 。再怎么习惯飞船中的模拟重力，双脚被牢牢地固定在地面上依然让他有些恐惧，恐惧过后便是加倍的疲累，像是艘灌饱了水的船。自见到里包恩后，他下意识地尽可能保持正常的步伐，但仿生人似乎比他想的更聪明一些。风不再看向旁边，似乎黑夜中静默的城市已经无法激发他的兴趣。  
  
他抬起头，不久前于斯降临的星空显得那么遥远，与他这副勉强站立着的肉身似乎没有半点关系。  
  
但与他接近的是什么呢？

【待续】


	2. 记忆与隐私

风的宇宙飞船如他所说的那样不大，方方正正的，有门有窗，远看过去像一个特殊材料做成的二层房子。四周的高层建筑有千万扇窗子，却没有一点灯光，在夜幕中像是几根黑色的粗钉子一样倒插在地上。近处的矮楼塌了一半，屋顶不规则地倾斜，依然比它高出两三倍，衬得它又活像是个宇宙大航海时代前的纪念雕塑。它似乎坏掉了，一块很大的金属片几乎完全脱落下来，在半空中沉重地喘息。里包恩的脑内有数不清的科幻电影和小说，和它们相比，风的这个太不起眼了，在电影里甚至得不到一个背景音乐的音符。  
  
它以一种奇怪的姿势立在道路的尽头，它的后面还是道路。  
  
  
  
“我降落的时候出了点问题，隔热层掉了，还弄折了一个起落架，碰坏了机体。”风拍拍宇宙飞船歪倒的一侧说，“引擎也出了故障，不过这是老问题了，出发时我也没想到它能支撑到地球。”  
  
“我来帮你，我的电脑应该可以应对一定程度的运算。”  
  
风摇了摇头，示意他跟在自己的身后，走进唯一敞开的门。  
  
“在扫描吗？”随着风的脚步，飞船内部的灯逐一亮了起来。男人一回头，里包恩泛着黄色暗光的眼球似乎让他产生了兴趣，“它是用地球之外的东西制造的，你应该什么都扫描不出来。还不如跟着我走一走，这里面不大。”  
  
里包恩应了一声，试图收回四处游移的目光。黄色暗光关闭的一刻，焦点却无意间落在了风的身上。男人裹在宇航服下的身体在他的眼中变成了经线和纬线的组合，它被瞬间解构、数据化，又再度重构，数个光点于其上微微闪亮，向他传达着身体主人的秘密。  
  
那是里包恩重新启动以来，唯一看得懂的东西。  
  
他们刚才从正面看到的是飞船的一个部分，它其后连接着另一个空间，因此飞船内部比外面看起来大一些。那部分是主机房，飞船最重要的机器和管线汇聚于此，在风的介绍中一带而过。同样省略的是储藏室，门的另一边只有无数相似包装的小盒子，像是冷餐肉沙丁鱼或西红柿罐头，里包恩第一次见到实物。他们花在操作室里的时间最长。风半跪在地上，倒空里包恩背回来的包，将捡回来的零件一件件分拣。操作台的按钮板被整个拆卸了下来，露出错综的线路。雷达显示屏的黑漆漆的，那么安静，仿佛操作室外的城市正倒映在上面一样。  
  
风的辫子从宇航服的里钻出来，因他的动作而弯了个圈，软绵绵地趴在他的后颈上。由于长时间的宇宙旅行，他的肤色偏浅，肌肉轻微退化的征兆，骨骼受损，短期内不适宜做过量运动。但他有正常范围内的BMI值，只比这个年龄段的平均水平低一些。健康状态下，他应当是个体格良好的男人，这从他仅有10%的体脂比可以看出。即使长期独自旅行，也没有任何手淫过度的迹象。他这样的男人大概率没有性虐或被虐的癖好，也没有异常的性癖，特殊的玩法只有在亲密关系的前提下才能进行。虽然对新事物的接受力很强，但大部分时间修道士体位和背后位就可以满足他，不论在上还是在下。  
  
里包恩最长于等待。  
  
“这间是卧室，空间跳跃时也用作冷冻睡眠舱，两个人可能有些窄，你可以随意使用。”被风叫做卧室的地方只有两张单人床的大小，电动门打开后迈一步就踢到了床沿。“床”是双层结构，上层柜门紧闭，下层像是个蝉蛹似的，三边都被弧形的金属板包着。与整个房间一样，睡眠舱也是朴素的白色，没有太多个人特征。长久的使用给它留下无数细小的划痕，在电子眼下无所遁形，但却难以找到一片污渍。里包恩的脑中存储着各式各样的场景，追溯到他这个机型刚诞生的时候，宇宙航行还是一个热门领域，那时的人们热衷于在全息模拟的飞船中做爱，享受人工无重力带来的体位解放。里包恩当然知道所有的要点，仿生人再次扫描，依然没有找到任何与这个房间相似的图像。  
  
“我不需要睡眠，但你需要我的话，我在哪里都可以。”他做出一个微笑。  
  
“你可以随便呆在自己喜欢的地方，操作舱比这里宽敞一些。我也该换成更适合地球的寝具，我们以后出去捡，外面应该还剩下很多能用的……”风的话停在中间，像是第一次注意到里包恩似的，看着依然赤身裸体却对此浑然不觉的高大男人说，“你穿我的衣服吧，我还有几件替换的。”  
  
“那是我的荣幸。”里包恩伸出手，试图接过风刚刚脱下的宇宙服。对方却把那件白色的厚制服随手丢在睡眠舱上，踩着边沿打开上层的柜门，埋着头翻找起来。  
  
“这是我在上个星系买的，可能和你以前穿的不同，但蔽体足够了。你被做得太像人了……”风的右手被一叠柔软的布料遮着，动作做了一半，却先用左手握住了里包恩的胳膊，“虽然是相同机型，但肤色是不一样的吗？”  
  
仿生人低下头，第一次在亮光中审视自己的身体。他像是经受过植皮手术的烧伤病人，手和小臂是小麦色，与他的脸和躯干最为接近，但细看依然偏浅了些；一只脚是相当纯的白色，在灯光下依稀透出脆弱的淡粉和淡蓝色的毛细血管；另一条腿是深褐色，以膝盖为界，关节接合的边缘清晰可见。  
  
“抱歉……”  
  
两个人同时开口，碰撞在一起的语言让他们一时忘掉了原本想说的话。  
  
“我发现你的地点应该是弃置仿生人的地方。”风说，“有很多仿生人被丢在一起，很多是成人，也有几个儿童型，它们几乎都有残缺，缺损严重的就只剩下半个头。我想从里面找能用的材料，但突然对它们产生了兴趣，就捡了能组装起来的部件，试着拼一个完整的人形。你躺了很久，我没想到你能重新启动，更没想到你有皮肤。”  
  
“这是皮肤组件。”里包恩在风离开他之前握住了风的手，“普通仿生人同型号组装会默认与头部相同的皮肤，我的型号提供购买者定制，同型号身体组件可以互换，但皮肤默认与原始头部相同。我的其他身体组件应该不容易找到，希望这不会给你带来烦扰。”  
  
里包恩俯下身，抬起握着风的右手。那只并不属于他的手与风有着相近的肤色，看起来不分彼此，般配极了。仿生人低头，亲吻风的手背。  
  
“谢谢你选了我。”  
  
最初的讶异在风的脸上尚未逝去，仿生人再次开口。  
  
“我们一定会在这里留下美好的回忆，在此之前，可以告诉我怎么称呼你吗？”

 

【待续】


	3. 一个仿生人生命中的两个小时

准确地说，风并没有“找到”里包恩。就像是走在海滩，在退潮的沙滩上印下脚印，没人会说那片小洼地里的沙子是被人“找到”的。他去过半废弃的星球，整个行星萎缩成几个空港城市，依靠资源交换和旅馆勉强支撑。山一样的废料像息肉一样侵蚀星球的皮肤和肌理，远远看去都忍不住屏住呼吸。

风看到里包恩时他的零件刚收集到一半，他被那片奇形怪状的仿生人大雪吸引了注意力。他从没见过这么多的仿生人，有些有漂亮的躯干，有些舞蹈家般修长的双腿，有些手伸出来，像是渴望一个抚摸，却看不到主人的面孔。仿生人们被弃置已久，它们大多风干了，只有凑得很近才能看到蓝色的液体从缝隙中隐隐渗出。 

仿生人的材料很特殊。这是风细看它们时的第一印象。与他所看到的建筑与街道相比，它们有些干净得过分——长年累月的风雨带来尘土的种子，植物在水泥上扎下根来，却很少能长在仿生人的身体上，像是尘土并不容易附着在它们的表皮。他摸过眼前的仿生人，把它们的断肢拿在手里仔细看了又看，却叫不出材料具体的名字。

但这种硬度与韧性兼具的白色身体让他很难把目光移开。

“看来你经过特殊编程，只能存储地球时间两个小时的记忆，两小时后记忆会自动删除。”

风揉揉太阳穴，满屏幕的代码看得他喘不过气来。他已经保持站立的姿势很久了，稍稍活动才意识到脖子已经相当酸痛。他眼前的是种与自然语言迥异的编程语言，似乎是为了仿生人特意开发的，不然很难解释为什么一个如此发达的人工智能会用这种底层语言。但这就意味着即使有地球语言的翻译器，他依然需要相当的时间才能完全掌握它。

“我让你感到困扰了吗？”

仿生人的声音把他从无数的命令中拉回来。他捡来的仿生人正坐在旁边，头顶被打开，几条红色蓝色的电线插进去，另一端链接着宇航飞船的显示屏。将两者连接起来花了风许多力气，他没想到自己找来的线会在这种情况下派上用场。

仿生人的皮肤组件被关掉了，全身退回到最初的纯粹的白色，像是宇宙中任意一个商店橱窗里的展示品。

“不，只是有点意外。”

“我是HR400型性爱仿生人。”白色的仿生人先他一步开口，“为了客人的隐私，我的硬盘设定为每两小时自动删除，唯有机体内置的与工作有关的信息会被保留……”

“没人需要两小时以上吗？”风倚靠着宇宙飞船的操作台，俯视着仿生人，他背后的显示器开着，“如果有人想再见你一次怎么办？你没有常客吗？”

“我没有任何关于客人的数据，现在不能联网，无法获得更多的信息。”

白色的嘴唇露出一个弧度。

“你感兴趣的点真特别。如果是你的话，会希望仍被仿生人记住吗？”

“如果是我……”被问到的人楞了一下，他的手指轻轻敲击着自己的肘关节，像是以此能唤醒什么记忆似的，“如果我很满意他的话，可能会想以后再见。但我很少在一个地方停留那么久，很多人即使想见也没有再见过了。”

风没有给仿生人回问的时间，立刻抛了一个问题回去。

“那如果有客人说还想见你，你该怎么办？”

“亲吻对方，说我会在这里等你。”

“你的人工智能允许骗人吗？”

“不，但彼此都知道是谎言的话就不是欺骗。”仿生人摇摇头，牵动了头顶插着的电线。

风看着白色的仿生人，即使是没有了皮肤和毛发，那双眼睛仍然像上几个“里包恩”那样认真地注视着他。它们细长、锐利，瞳孔黝黑，看的人很难不在内心赞叹确实是工艺美学的极品。他穿行过宇宙漫长的时间和空间，无数人和非人的面孔在他眼前经过又消失。

他降落在这个被废置的星球，一个人走了数日，只看到这么一双眼睛。

“如果你需要能长期保存数据的仿生人，我可以去找来几个，AX系列是很好的家庭帮手，PJ系列的工程师和科学家型应该可以帮上你的忙，你寂寞的话BL系列可以提供很好的陪伴。”

仿生人说。

“没关系，一个就够了。”风笑起来。他似乎还想说什么，但最终只是伸手把仿生人头顶的线拔了出来，收回到操作台中去。他把半圆形的盖子扣回到仿生人敞开的脑部，里面蓝色液体正川流不息，像是延时摄影下星星的轨迹。

“我下载了你的代码，应该至少可以把消除的间隔时间延长一些。”风双手一撑，坐在操作台上，侧着脸看铺满整个显示屏上的字母和符号，“只可惜你的管理员权限有密钥锁着，你的人工学习结果不能转变成长时记忆，我也无法直接改写你的记忆程式。”

“你可以把基本信息记录下来，这样我就不用每隔两个小时问你。”

“但你每隔两个小时就要对我做自我介绍，我记不清是第几次‘初次见面’了。”

风笑着说。他下意识地看向操作台上的地球钟，离这个里包恩清零的时间已经不远了，但具体还有几分几秒他没有很深的印象。他其实是记着的，排除掉睡觉的时间，这是他见过的第7个里包恩，有两个是在外出时“出现”的，一个讲了一半的地球星座故事，另一个再接上讲完，就像是同一个里包恩。但他们都像最初的那个一样以为这空无一人的世界是风的特殊爱好，无论是末世play、露天play、废墟play、还是其他什么古怪的名词都好。他们的电子脑内有一模一样的基础行为守则，服务规程，人类行为模拟，学习系统，语言和常识，以及包括关于性爱的一切。他们都百分百地关注他，他们都在第一时间提出可以完完全全地满足他。

和仿生人做爱是什么感觉？风自然而然地诞生了这个想法。他的性欲不高，这是任何一个能忍受长时间飞行的漂流者的共同特质。他对对方的外形没有任何要求，一切皆以随性为上，但他还没有和一个非生物体做过爱。

对面坐着的仿生人开启了他的皮肤组件，似乎一旦解除了“成为一个真实的仿生人”的要求，他就会更倾向于把自己包裹在皮肤和毛发之下，做一个外表看不出任何破绽的人类——排除掉他颜色不一的四肢的话。

他事实上是一个相当好看的人类，一个相当好看的男人。无论是谁，在设计出他的外形时一定下了功夫。像他自己说的那样，他不是量产机型，与一路陪伴风的这个随处可见的宇宙飞船有着本质的不同。或许是为了满足某些苛刻的爱好，才把他设计成如此完美的样子，让远道而来的自己也能产生某种审美共鸣。

“无法保存你的信息和与你的交流我很遗憾，但你要的反应，我在任何时候都可以做得出来。”仿生人站起来，走近几步，视线几乎与风平齐。

回复的话在风的脑中转了一圈，却只说出个谢字。他原本想说没关系，因为没有人会要求一个宇宙飞船记住所经历过的旅行，也没有人会因交通工具“失忆”而感到失望。里包恩和宇宙飞船本质上没有任何差别，只是所有连线与电讯号与板材的组合。外界输入命令，它们分析、计算，并给出最优解，仅此而已。但他终究没有说得出口。

“你需要我的这段时间，我会好好地陪伴你。”

风忽然想起了仿生人存储清零的时间，离这个里包恩被删除还有7分钟。他和他说了很多话，7分钟后就只有他一个人会记着了。

 

【待续】


End file.
